The Things Men Do On Summer Nights
by ellenscult
Summary: Tony's in a motel room & must be dreaming. Or has Gibbs really surprised him? WARNING: Gibbs/DiNozzo PWP, contains explicit m/m sex. Don't like, don't read.


**Warning: **_This story contains explicit male/male sex. If this kind of thing isn't to your liking, if you're underage, or if m/m sex is illegal where you are, please don't read this story. Life is far too short to be upset by things you read on the internet._

**Notes:**_ Written for Wintermute's pr0n challenge over on LiveJournal  
><em>

**Disclaimer:**_ Not my sandbox, I'm just playing in it. Thanks to all involved in making NCIS such a fantastic show._

* * *

><p>Tony's awake, but he's pretty sure he's got to be dreaming. He's got to be dreaming because there's no way in hell his straight boss has picked the lock on his motel room door and snuck in without waking him. There's no damn way his married-four-times boss has cuffed him to the headboard and stripped off the light sheet that's all Tony can bear in the sticky heat of a Carolina August night. And there's no fucking way his ex-marine bastard of a boss has his mouth wrapped around Tony's dick and his fingers shoved so far up Tony's ass he could tickle his tonsils if he wiggled his fingers.<p>

"What the hell? Jethro? Boss? What're you doing? You're killing me here!"

Well. That's what he'd say if he could form anything approaching a coherent sentence. And if Gibbs hadn't stuffed something in his mouth. Tony hopes it's not a sock, because if it's a clean sock, he'll have nothing to wear in the morning, and if it isn't…

Better not to think about it.

Then again, who's thinking? Not with his brains being sucked out through his dick, not with his legs spread as far as they'll go, not with his ass wearing Gibbs' hand like a glove puppet.

He wants to beg. He wants to plead with Gibbs to ride him hard, to fuck him through the mattress, to do that thing with his tongue again, just there against his glans, oh _god_ that's incredible and he needs to come so badly that it's starting to hurt, muscles locked solid from his stomach to his knees.

Then that sinfully hot, wet, gorgeous, amazing, talented mouth leaves his dick with a slurp and in the gloom Tony can make out a flash of teeth, a grin.

"Something you want?" Gibbs rasps, his voice a little lower, a little more hoarse than usual.

Tony nods frantically, his "Yes, please, fuck me now!" muffled into incomprehensible grunts by whatever's in his mouth. He thrusts his hips up towards Gibbs' chin, then down, impaling himself on those strong fingers, trying to send an unmistakeable signal.

Gibbs laughs, free and easy and the dirtiest thing Tony's ever heard. One super-sekrit special ops ninja move later, Gibbs is balls-deep in Tony's ass. Tony's legs are up over Gibbs' shoulders, the sock is out of his mouth and a hand - rough, slick, warm, _perfect_ - wraps around his leaking cock and pulls once, twice, in time with the thrusts that break him in two, claim him, own him, push him over the edge. He comes, calling out sharp and high in a voice not his own and Gibbs bares his teeth in victory, then grunts and paints Tony's insides with his come.

Tony's vision goes a little funny and he can't get his breath, but the door's bursting open and it's McGee and Ziva, storming in one after the other with guns out.

"What the fuck?" he rasps and Ziva rolls her eyes in disgust.

"See, I told you he was just watching porn," she says and it's true, the tv is on and there's grunting and groaning, all bouncing tits and ass.

"God, Tony! Aren't you ever going to grow up?" McGee asks, disgusted and disappointed in equal measure.

"Hey! I'm not the one barging in on some quality private time," Tony ripostes. "And I'm pretty sure you have to be grown up to do what I just did." He leers obscenely and they can't leave quickly enough. At least they shut the door behind them.

"You can come out now," Tony says softly as he fumbles for the remote. Ninja!Gibbs steps out of the bathroom, footsteps soundless on the cheap nylon carpet. "What the hell was all that about?"

Gibbs shoves him over to one side of the bed and climbs in under the sheet. Despite the heat and the sweat that's dripping off Tony, he tugs him close, arranges him until their limbs are a solved puzzle and they're wrapped inextricably around each other.

"Nights like this make me horny," he says simply, closing his eyes. He presses a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Go to sleep."

Tony's eyes slide shut, only to shoot open a moment later. "How the hell did you get the cuffs off that fast?"

His only answer is a quiet snore that settles into the hot August night.


End file.
